


How To Bait A Demon

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Mark of Cain, non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks by getting Dean jealous enough, he and Cole will be able to lure Dean to them. Instead of Dean getting possessive and seeking them out, he breaks at Sam’s betrayal and Sam realizes the mistake he has made and goes to find his brother to right his wrong. Dean decides to get Sam back and picks up an OMC to use in his ploy for revenge. They head back to the bunker because Dean knows that’s where Sam will head to first. Because of Dean’s new abilities due to the mark, he’s able to sense when Sam’s near so he tells the OMC that he wants them to “look” like they’ve been going at it in the library as soon as Sam walks in. Dean doesn’t want to actually cheat on Sam because he doesn’t want to stoop down to Sam’s level and he makes that clear to the OMC. Dean knows it’s childish, but he’s too hurt to care and wants Sam to feel what he feels. Little does Dean know and because he's too emotional to notice, the OMC is a hunter and he plans on killing Dean and traps him by somehow trapping the blade, leaving Dean powerless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Bait A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little sloppy, my apologies!!

**Prompt** : Season 10, Spell work, Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean, Sam/Cole. Cheating!Sam, Dub-Con (Sam/Dean), Non-Con (Dean/OMC), Bottom!Dean, Top!Sam. Angst with a happy ending.

I kind of want a similar plot like blue_rouge’s Bait in the context that Sam thinks by getting Dean jealous enough, he and Cole will be able to lure Dean to them. Instead of Dean getting possessive and seeking them out, he breaks at Sam’s betrayal and Sam realizes the mistake he has made and goes to find his brother to right his wrong. Dean, angry and in emotional turmoil, decides to get Sam back and picks up an OMC to use in his ploy for revenge. They head back to the bunker because Dean knows that’s where Sam will head to first. Because of Dean’s new abilities due to the mark, he’s able to sense when Sam’s near so he tells the OMC that he wants them to “look” like they’ve been going at it in the library as soon as Sam walks in. Dean doesn’t want to actually cheat on Sam because he doesn’t want to stoop down to Sam’s level and he makes that clear to the OMC. Dean knows it’s childish, but he’s too hurt to care and wants Sam to feel what he feels. Little does Dean know and because he's too emotional to notice, the OMC is a hunter and he plans on killing Dean and traps him by somehow trapping the blade, leaving Dean powerless.

I want Sam to walk in on Dean’s rape, thinking Dean's enjoying it and once he takes care of the hunter, I want Sam to claim Dean himself, possessive and rough, not realizing Dean is badly hurt and losing strength the longer the blade is kept from him.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********  

Sam missed Dean. His brother was gone and even if he was a demon or Knight of Hell or whatever Crowley had done to him, Sam wanted him back. And he wanted him back in one piece. He wasn’t going to let Cole kill his brother, no matter what Dean was now. But maybe he would enlist Cole’s help to _find_ his brother.

He didn’t know if Dean could still feel love, seeing that he was, well, a demon, but he had to try. He had to try to get Dean back, no matter what. Cole was a little hesitant about Sam’s plan, but he really wanted to find Dean too. He had different motives than Sam, so once they’d drawn Dean out he had to get rid of Cole somehow.

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Cole asked.

Sam sighed. “No. But it’s worth a shot. I want my brother back. I won’t be able to do it without him.”   
“Do what?” Cole pulled lube and condoms out of a plastic bag.

Sam shrugged. “Anything. Everything. There’s nothing I can’t do if Dean’s with me.”

“Help him kill innocent people.”

Sam glared at him. “My brother has _never_ killed an innocent. He would _never_.”

“This isn’t the time to do this. Let’s just fuck and get it over with, okay?” Cole urged.

“You’re right.” Sam pulled out his phone. Do we just want to call Dean?”  
“He needs to see us. Take a video and then send it to him,” Cole suggested.

Sam felt sick for cheating on Dean, but he really needed his brother back. If he had to do a few questionable things, then he was going to do a few questionable things. He set up his iPhone on the TV stand so there was a clear view of the bed. “Ready?”

Cole bit his lip. “Not really. But we have to do this.”

Their sex was awkward. Neither of them particularly wanted to bottom, but Sam won the argument and Cole conceded. Cole thought it might make Dean more jealous if he saw Sam being fucked, but Sam managed to convince him it would make Dean angrier to see it the other way.

They weren’t turned on, so before they started the video they masturbated. It took a few minutes for Sam to get even slightly horny, and once they were halfway there Sam decided they just had to go for it.

When he was fingering Cole open, Sam tried to imagine it was Dean. Cole’s moans weren’t Dean’s moans and his body wasn’t Dean’s body. Sam’s dick was softening which meant they had to get this show on the road _now_. He was satisfied with how open Cole was and started to push his dick in. Cole was on his stomach, so Sam couldn’t see his dick, but somehow he knew that he was soft. The only reason Sam was hard was that Cole felt really good around him. It’d been forever since he had sex and using his own hand just wasn’t as satisfying. He gripped Dean’s—wait, _Cole’s—_ hips harder and slammed inside, a feeling of bliss overcoming him. For a second, and maybe a second only, he forgot that he was cheating on Dean and actually enjoyed the sex. He thrust inside, trying to hit Cole’s prostate. He didn’t want it to be too uncomfortable for Cole, despite the fact that he really didn’t like the wannabe hunter.

He felt his balls tighten up and then a rush of come filled the condom. He gasped and let out a long moan before a feeling of nausea hit him. He just cheated on Dean and actually _enjoyed_ it for a moment. He was a terrible boyfriend slash brother. He pulled out of Cole and tied off the condom. Cole got up and limped to the video camera. “Hope to see you soon, Dean,” Cole taunted before shutting off the camera.

Sam sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. _Am I going to regret this? Is Dean going to forgive me?_

_Will this even work?_

It had to work. There was no way that Sam was going through that just for the whole thing to collapse.

Sam plucked the iPhone off the counter and opened a message to Dean. His finger hovered over the send button for a few moments. Once he sent this, there’d be no going back. There’d be no changing it. Dean would see the video of him having sex with Cole and there would ne nothing Sam could do.

“Gimme that.” Cole grabbed the phone and hit send.

“No!” Sam grabbed at the phone but it was too late. “Fuck.”  
Cole rolled his eyes. “C’mon, this is what we wanted. Dean will get jealous, come storming in here, and then…”

He and Sam exchanged looks. Cole wanted to kill Dean and Sam wanted to save him.   
“This is where we part ways, then.”  
Cole nodded.  “See you ‘round, Sam.”

Sam laughed humorlessly. “I hope not.”

 

 

The familiar ping of a text message woke Dean up. God, he hoped it wasn’t fucking Crowley, wanting to make friendship bracelets or something. He knew that the King of Hell thought they shared some kind of bond and Dean didn’t know how to set him straight. It was kind of amusing to see the King of Hell chasing after him.

But the text message wasn’t from Crowley. It was from Sam, and there was an attachment. Dean opened it quickly. Yeah, he may be a brutal Knight of Hell but even as a demon his brother was his weak spot. The attachment was a video.

Dean watched it, becoming more and more nauseous by the minute. When the video finally ended, with Cole’s smug grin and Sam’s blissed out expression, Dean dropped the floor and ran to the bathroom. He didn’t even know demons could throw up.

Sam had cheated on him. Sam obviously didn’t share the love Dean thought they had, if he could cheat on Dean so easily. And here was stupid little Dean, thinking that Sam actually wanted to save him.

He grabbed his phone. There were a lot of ways he could handle this, but all Dean said was _guess that’s what I mean to you. Asshole. Go fuck yourself. Oops, my bad. Go fuck Cole._

*

Dean wanted to make Sam feel the same pain he felt now. It wouldn’t do any good to drop by and cut Sam open with the blade. No, he wanted to cause his brother emotional pain, and so he was going to show Sam what it felt like to be cheated on.

Sam would undoubtedly return to the bunker. It was where Sam felt like he was at home. Dean chuckled to himself; his brother was predictable. So he’d pick up a guy at the bar, swing by the bunker, and give Sam a taste of his own medicine.

He drove the impala away without a goodbye or see you later to Crowley. He had more important things to deal with.

The nearest bar to the bunker was a rundown little place that probably had splintered stools and cheap alcohol. Dean wasn’t looking to get drunk, though. He was looking for a quick hookup and revenge.

The bar was filled with guys. It would only be too easy to get one of them to come home with him. Dean didn’t like to brag—well, maybe he liked it a little bit—but he was a very attractive guy. As long as his moderately accurate gaydar was working, he could probably pick out the right guy to take home.

“Can I buy you a drink?”  
Dean turned around. That was easier than he thought it would be. “I’d love one.”

The guy flagged down the bartender. “I’m James.”   
“Dean.” He sipped the whiskey James had ordered for him.

“How are you tonight, sweetheart?” James asked. His hand wandered to Dean’s forearm.

He didn’t like being called sweetheart. Sam was the only one that maybe could get away with pet names. But he wasn’t about to scare this guy off. Dean let it slide for the moment.

They talked for around an hour before Dean got impatient. Sam was probably at the bunker by now, or would be there soon, so Dean had to act fast. “Listen, I’ve got a place. Unless I’ve been reading this wrong, I’d really like to take you back there.”

James smirked. “Oh honey, I’ve been waiting all night.”

*

James had his lips on Dean’s neck from the moment they stumbled through the bunker door. Sam did it way better, and Dean missed that. He missed the way Sam would nibble just a little bit and then lick the sensitive pulse point. James just couldn’t measure up to his baby brother. “I’ll go get the lube,” Dean panted.

James winked and started to peel off his shirt. “I’ll be here, gorgeous.”

Dean grabbed the tube, and he looked at it for a long time. Could he really stoop to Sam’s level and fuck another guy? Could be stoop that low? Dean may be a demon, but he just didn’t think he could be unfaithful to Sam. It wasn’t right.

The mark on his arm hummed. Sam was getting closer. It was the strangest thing when Dean first got the mark. He realized that he could sense how close or far away his baby brother was. Maybe it had something to do with Cain and Collette but Dean could always judge how close Sam was to him. And right now, the mark was telling him that Sam would be here in a few minutes.

He returned to James without the lube. “Listen, I want to make my bro—boyfriend jealous. He cheated on me and I want to get him back. It’s petty, I know, but I really need to do this. But I don’t really want to have sex, I just want to make it look like we’re having sex. You get it?”

“Sure.” James smiled. He was already . “I was looking forward to some action, but I get it. I know how heartache feels.”

They both shed their clothes, and when Dean was naked he realized something was missing. “Hey did you see a knife? I know it’s kinda weird but it’s important.”

James smirked. It made Dean a little uneasy. “Does it look like this?” He pulled out the blade.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Where did you get that?”

“I guess you could say I found it lying around.” James flung it over in the corner. Dean lunged out to get it but he found himself trapped.

“What the….”

James’ eyes flicked to the ground. “You should watch where you’re going, Dean.”

Dean followed his gaze and found himself in a demon trap. How could be so stupid? “I’ll kill you.”

“I read up on you, _demon_. You think you’re so much better than everyone, Winchester. And you and your brother,” James winced. “It’s disgusting. So I’m going to put you down like the filth you are. But first I’m going to take what I want.”

He grabbed Dean’s neck and forced him to his knees. The Mark burned. Sam was almost here. And he’d see Dean kneeling on the ground like a bitch. He growled and tried to push his attacker off him. “Get off, you freak.”

“You’ve got a lot of balls calling _me_ a freak, Winchester,” James sneered. He shoved Dean onto his stomach. Dean tried to get up, but the blade was far away and he was in the demon trap. Nothing was going his way. “Stop,” He said weakly.

“Oh, how the great Dean Winchester has fallen,” James taunted. “Well let’s stop beating around the bush. We want Sammy to see this, don’t we?”  

Dean fought him but James put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and straddled the back of his knees. Dean felt James’ cock brushing the back of his ass. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t cheat on Sam. This wouldn’t turn out well. Dean tried to shove him off but the blade was too far away and he felt like he was running under water.

The mark was glowing and Dean knew Sam was in the bunker. It’d be no time at all until Sam found Dean and James. That thought was pushed out of his mind by a blunt pressure against his ass, and then pain shooting up from his ass to the rest of his body. Dean wasn’t going to scream or beg, because he wasn’t some weak bitch. He could fight his way out of this. But the more he twisted under James, the more it ached. When James started to move, Dean bit his lip so hard the skin broke. James was fucking him dry and without being stretched. His skin started to tear; Dean felt the blood on his thighs. He was going to kill James when this was over, and it was going to be slow and painful.

Dean tried to detach himself from his body, but James hit his sweet spot and Dean jolted back. Dean’s body reacted to the pounding against his prostate and he started to get hard. He growled. It was bad enough that this fucker was raping him, now he had to make Dean hard.

The Mark sparked and a few seconds later Dean heard, “What the _fuck_?”

Sammy, Sam was here. “Sam,” Dean croaked.

“Demon bitch whining for his brother, how pathetic,” James taunted in his ear. Dean closed his eyes and tried to buck James off.

There was a gunshot and a grunt, and then the pressure in his ass was gone. “Sam!”

Heavy footsteps clomped and then warm breath brushed against his ear. “Were you enjoying that, Dean? Enjoying someone other than me in your ass?”

“You’re one to talk,” Dean retorted. “Sam, the blade-,”

“You don’t need that. Not when I’m here. Now I’m gonna take care of you.” Sam stroked the skin on Dean’s neck and he pushed into the touch. He missed his brother’s big hands. Sam pushed his gigantic cock inside Dean and he bit his tongue.

“Wait, Sam, stop-,” Dean tried.

Sam fucked in hard and shoved the air out of Dean’s lungs. Dean gave up struggling and just let his brother fuck him. It would be over soon and then Sam could get him the blade.

He could tell when Sam came because his nails dug into Dean’s hips the way they always did. Dean missed the bruises from Sam’s long fingers. He pulled out and rolled Dean over. “You’re mine, you remember that.”

“You cheated first,” Dean reminded. His muscles were filled with lead. “The blade, Sam, please, let me out.”

“Why? Why do you need that stupid blade?” Sam asked nastily. He kicked the blade further away. “It’s a stupid weapon! It’s turned you into a demon for God’s sake. I want to throw that stupid blade into the ocean!”

“No, Sam-,”

Sam ran a nail across Dean’s abused hole and he let out a little whine. “Stop, Sam.”

“You let him fuck you,” Sam growled. “You’re _mine_.”

“I need to get out,” Dean panted. “Let me out! Let me out!”

Sam grabbed Dean in for a bruising kiss. “Don’t ever fuck anyone else again.”

“Sure, Sam, just…” Dean felt dizzy and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Dean!” Sam yelled for him. “Stay awake!”

Sam leaned over and scratched out a line in the devil’s trap. With Sam’s help, Dean scrambled to get the blade and felt his strength return once he had it in his hands. They sat in silence for a little bit. “What happened to him?” Dean asked, gesturing at James’s limp form.

Sam shrugged. “Rocksalt. He’s not dead, but it’ll ache like a bitch. I figured I’d throw him outside somewhere and let him deal with it.”

“Well, thanks,” Dean said.

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, he was raping me and you got him off,” Dean explained. “So thanks.”

“Wait, he was _raping_ you? You didn’t want that?” Sam exclaimed. “I thought—I thought you went after him because you were pissed at me!”

“I am pissed at you, I did go after him, but I never wanted to really fuck him. I just wanted to hurt you.” Dean ran his fingers over the edge of the First Blade. “He was a hunter and wanted to kill me.”

They fell back into silence. “I thought by having sex with Cole you’d come find us and I could get you back,” Sam finally said.

Dean nodded. “I figured. I was just angry, though. And hurt. I didn’t want to see you.”

Sam scooted closer to Dean and cautiously rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean slung an arm around his baby brother and Sam nuzzled under his chin. “I’m sorry.”

Dean kissed the top of his head. God he missed his brother. He missed the way he smelled and the way he curled himself around Dean. “It’s okay, little brother. We’re good now.”

Sam kissed the bottom of Dean’s chin. “Can we go lie down? I don’t know if Knights of Hell sleep, but maybe we could just cuddle or something.”

Dean chuckled quietly. “You girl.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam ran a finger down the blade. “Just come.”  
Dean smirked. “Oh baby, I plan to.”

 


End file.
